A Simple Smile
by Kocopo
Summary: [Oneshot]Draco and Hermione share a simple talk in the Astronomy tower one night. 'To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love.' 'But in this world, even parents can hate their own children'


**A Simple Smile**  
Author: _Kocopo_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the quote which is by Woody Allen. All I do own is the storyline :)

_

* * *

_  
Sometimes I wonder what I live for. Is it for my father's praises? Is it to become my father's ideal son? Or is it to become someone that father would acknowledge? If I was acknowledged, would he care for me? Would he show me what it feels like to be part of a family, a **real** family instead of this fake ordeal that I live in everyday?

Sometimes I wonder if life would be different if my family was muggle-born. Would I be leading a normal happy life? Or would it all be just the same darkness and emptiness that I face everyday? Would my family go on vacations and have a good time? Would father come home more often? Would mother come home more often? Or would I have to face the sound of silence every single summer as I return home to nothing more than a mere empty house?

What **is** a family? Does it consist of a mother who never comes home and a father who neglects his children? No, that can't be it. If it were like that then everyone would be like me, trying so hard to be acknowledged by your father, trying your best to outdo the famous Harry Potter so that your father could praise you. Trying your very best, only to be shot down by your father. If all families were like mine then everyone would be like me. On the outside, everything seems perfect, looks, grades, but on the inside, it's all in ruins. A torn-down heart trying to rebuild, trying to find someone who loves it, trying so hard to find some love, some acknowledgment, some praise… but it's all in vain. For no one could love someone like me, someone who teases others and brags. If it hurts so much to find love, then why love at all?

"To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love." I whispered as I recited a quote from Woody Allen, a muggle author whose book I had stumbled upon in the library. Why did Hogwarts library consist of a muggle book, I had no idea, nor did I care, but I had to admit, his quotes were pretty catchy.

"But then, one suffers from not loving" A familiar voice spoke up behind me, and in an instant I turned around. Stunning Grey eyes met with pools of Chocolate Brown, and I couldn't help but frown at the sight of the mudblood in front of me. What was she doing up so late in the Astronomy tower? The question raced in my mind, but I shoved it aside, continuing to look at the Gryffindor girl.

Minutes passed, and still no one spoke. It was like time had frozen in place, my eyes piercing into the smartest witch of my age while she stood there, a blank look upon her features. Suddenly, she moved beside me, placing her hands upon the stone rim of the ledge as she peered over, taking in the beautiful night scenery.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my blonde locks as I continued on the next recitation of the quote, "Therefore, to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer, to suffer is to suffer"

A small smile appeared upon the mudblood's pink lips; as if she were sharing an inside joke that only she could understand. Turning to face me, her smile disappeared as she frowned at the next fraction of the quote, "To be happy is to love, to be happy then, is to suffer, but suffering makes one unhappy".

Her voice was filled with so much emotion; it almost scared me, almost. How can one be so emotional? I found myself thinking as I noticed a strand of loose hair from her ponytail. Reaching out, I unnaturally brushed it behind her ear, feeling her smooth skin as my fingers accidentally brushed past her cheek. She looked confused at my action, and I quickly dismissed it as my gaze turned up to that dark night sky. It was a full moon tonight. "Therefore, to be happy one must love, or love to suffer or suffer from too much happiness."

There was silence as both of us allowed the words of the quote to sink in.

"So, how'd you read up on Woody Allen's quote? I thought you weren't into muggle stuff" her soft voice asked, holding a hint of amusement as her eyes shone with curiosity.

"What's the goody-two-shoes doing up so late in the Astronomy tower?" I questioned back, watching as she scowled at the unwanted nickname I gave her, "Where's Potter and Weasel? Aren't you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

"Hurt me? You?" she let out a giggle which caused me to smile, despite the words she had spoken, "I can take perfectly good care of myself; I _am_ the smartest witch of my age"

"Yeah, a real goody-two-shoes" I muttered under my breathe watching as the moonlight bounce off the girl's hair, causing it to shine beautifully, "So, what's with the attitude? Have you suddenly found yourself falling head-over-heals for me and come to confess your underlying love?" It did strike me odd how the mudblood's attitude towards me had changed, not that I was complaining, but it just felt… awkward.

"I just came up to get some fresh air and to get away from the library for a bit" was her reply. I should've known, the only reason that muggle would ever be out this late and after curfew would be to go to the library. "Anyways, the change of attitude is because I don't want to argue with you this late at night. I'm only up here for a breather, not a fight." She emphasized the last statement, giving me a quick glare before it changed back to the usual happy smile that she gave Potter or Weasley.

Another silence engulfed us, this time, longer than the others. Once again, she broke the silence of the night.

"Why are you up here?"

"I was thinking" I replied simply, lowering myself so I sat down on the icy floor, my back towards the cold stone wall. Softly, without intending for her to hear, I added in, "In this world, even parents can hate their own children"

A gentle hand was placed upon my blonde hair, and without looking up, I already knew whose it was. She patted me on the head, like a master would to its dog. Normally, I would feel irritated and annoyed at this action, yet, somehow, today, I felt comforted. Closing my grey orbs, I allowed myself to relax; taking in her sweet scent.

"If your parents didn't love you, they wouldn't have given birth to you in the first place. If your parents weren't able to take good care of you, it's probably because there were things that happened and they couldn't do anything against them." Her voice was warm and gentle, and I truly did want to believe in her words, yet, the back of my mind nagged at me to protest.

"A father who neglects his own children, a mother who never comes home, where's the love in that?" Even to my own ears, my voice sounded harsh and crisp, sending shivers down my own spine. Or maybe it was because of the mid-night breeze? Either way, I was started to feel frustrated, "I follow my father's every orders, trying to get his acknowledgment, yet nothing ever works!" I felt a pain in my chest as I gripped my hands into a tight fist of frustration. It was suppose to be my night of peace, yet why was this topic brought up in the first place? And why was I even talking about my problems with the Gryffindor girl anyway!

"You should be able to evaluate the value of your own existence. You are your own destiny's master" Once again, her words comforted me, sending me a feeling of warmth, setting up a flame within my cold lonesome heart. "You're not a bad guy, why not turn over a new leaf?"

This, caused me burst into a fit of laughter, "A new leaf? You wish Granger" Brushing off her fingers that were locked in my golden hair, I stood up, a tired yawn escaped my lips, "Well, it's been a long night"

"Yeah…" her voice sounded distant as if she were lost in a far-off land, her eyes looked dazed and zoned out. But before I could formulate how to _casually_ ask if she were alright, she snapped back into reality, a grin spreading across her face, "You sure you don't want to turn over a new leaf?"

"Postive" and with that, I started down the stairs, only to stop for a split second as I heard her voice call after me.

"Night Malfoy!"

And with that, I continued my way back to the Slytherin common room, a small smile plastered upon my face. A genuine smile.

* * *

Well, that's it I hope you enjoyed :) I recently got into the coupling of Draco/Hermione after reading some really awesome fics about them and well, I couldn't resist and just had to write a small one-shot about them :) Anyways, please review, tell me what you think and what I could improve on, and of course, other comments are always welcome too 

**K**ocopo


End file.
